justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Cotton Eye Joe
|nogm = 4 (Remake) |dg = Female |mode = Solo |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesser |year = 1997 |difficulty = |effort = |pictos = 50 (JD) 71 (Remake) |image = JD= |-|NOW= |pc = Orange |gc = Persian Blue (Remake arrows) |lc = Orange (Remake) |kcal=22 |dura=3:16 |nowc = Cotton }}"Cotton Eye Joe" by Rednex is featured on Just Dance, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer Just Dance The dancer is a cowgirl with dirty blond braids. She wears a blue cowboy hat. Her orange with a subtle yellow gradient shirt has blue accents. Her shirt only covers her chest, and her blue shorts are only as low as her upper thigh. She has red socks under her blue shoes. Just Dance Now In the remake, her hair matches her shirt, and her hat matches her shoes and shorts. Her socks are now orange instead of red. The outline is a lighter shade of blue. cotton.png|Just Dance Cotton coach 1 big.png|Just Dance Now Background ''Just Dance The background takes place near two canyons, with many sheriff stars with the word DANCE on them. Remake The routine takes place in a desert with canyons in the background. During the chorus, the desert is sunlit, with orange-tinted clouds in the sky along with a bright noon sun. Backup dancers resembling the main coach appear around the sand floor (similar to ''Ninja Re Bang Bang). The backup dancers are colored shades of brown, and appear and disappear in quick, teleportation-style flashes. During the verses, the day turns to night. The sky is in a dark shade of blue, with clouds and a bright crescent moon in the sky. As with the day-scene, backup dancers also appear through out the night desert. However, these backup dancers have neon outlines, and teleport away in colorful flashes. The outro scene is identical to the verse scenes, with the exception of the presence of the backup dancers. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the Just Dance Now remake: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Point to the screen rapidly once. 'Gold Move 2: '''Move your arms as if you're taming a horse. '''Gold Move 4: '''Move your right arm as if you're putting your gun back in the pocket. This is the final move of the routine. cotton gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 cotton gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 cottom gm 3.png|Gold Move 4 Cej_gm13.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 ''in-game Cej_gm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game cej_gm4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Captions Cotton Eye Joe appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Chainsaw * Chick Dance * Country Jig * Home On The Range * Western Lash * Western Slide * Western Street Trivia *"Hell" is not censored in the original game (as back then, rules were not as strict), but is censored starting with Just Dance Now. *The dancer bears a brief resemblance to P2 from 4x4, but the dancers are not the same as Julia Spiesser left after Just Dance 4. Also, both songs feature the sound of a cracking whip, but in 4x4 it's used to censor some words, while in this case, it's already part of the song. *In the Beta version, the dancer's features are slightly more distinguishable. *In '' Just Dance 4'', the track has an avatar, but much like Somethin' Stupid’s P1 avatar, it did not return for the subsequent games. However, the avatar later returned in Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited with a different look. *In the pictograms spite you can notice a strange pictogram. It has no white outline and transparent parts are not transparent like in other pictograms. Gallery Tex1 256x256 e8b8162436bdcc18 14.png|''Cotton Eye Joe'' Cotton.jpg|''Cotton Eye Joe'' (Remake) CottonEyeJoeMenu.png|''Cotton Eye Joe'' in the Just Dance menu cotton_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Wild Wild West P1 JD4 Avatar.png|''Just Dance 4 Avatar'' Focotton.png|''Just Dance Unlimited / Now Avatar'' GOLDEN CottonEyeJoe.png| Golden Avatar DIAMOND CottonEyeJoe.png| Diamond Avatar File:BetaEyedJoe.jpg|Beta version cotton pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms cottoneyejoe.png|Coach extraction Unnamed image (4).jpg|Background (Remake) Videos Rednex - Cotton Eye Joe Just Dance 1 Cotton-Eye Joe, Rednex Just_Dance_Now_-_Cotton_Eye_Joe_5* Just Dance 2016 - Cotton Eye Joe - 5 stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:1990s Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016